Playing the Odds
by NerdfighterBeth
Summary: All's fair in love and war right? And this is a bit of both. Welcome to the 8th Annual Hunger Games! This years games promise to be the best yet! A Jily hunger games crossover. Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hi guys hope you enjoy this crossover! I wrote the majority of it for NaNoWrimo 2014 and got 50k words written! It's not finished yet but I wanted to get the process started! I wrote this fic because I've been desperate for a good Jily Hunger Games crossover and couldn't find one and so decided to write my own. I was inspired by another Jily Hunger Games crossover that hadn't been updated in a long time and the first chapter kind of follows the same sort of plot. I'd love to give this person some credit for the idea but I cannot for the life of me track down this fic. If you know of it please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due. Also on another note I don't own the characters of the universe. Credit for each goes to JK Rowling our most gracious queen, and Suzanne Collins. Reviews make me happy J

The air surrounding her bed was cold as the girl silently slipped out from the blankets, that she was sharing with her sister. It wasn't often she disobeyed her parents and felt a twinge of guilt in her chest as she pulled on her boots and put on a jumper over her nightgown. They'd agreed to meet at midnight, under the big tree about one hundred metres into the wild forest that hadn't yet been harvested. It had seemed daring and adventurous at the time, like something a hero in one of the stories her dad told her about would do. She crept slowly across the wooden floor, pausing at every creak, but no one stirred. Her parents were worn out from working all day no doubt, not to mention their secret meetings that stretched on into the night. In fact it was lucky that her parents were even in bed at this hour. The blue light of the moon shining through the window illuminated her path as she made her way towards the door. It was a small house and her and her sister slept in the main living area that coupled as their kitchen and eating area. Their parents of course had their own small room off the main area of their cramped house.

When she reached the door she turned the handle slowly and was relieved when the normally creaky door remained quiet. It was a good job she had thought to oil it earlier in the day. Another few seconds and she was outside on their street. The moon cast shadows in places that were normally lit up, giving everything a slightly ominous feel. She turned towards the forest, sticking to their shadows as she crossed the main square and the merchant area of the district.

Relief flooded through her as she saw the trees in the distance, slowly growing larger. Feeling more secure she broke into a run, pushing for the cover the trees provided. As she reached the safety of the foliage she leant against a steady trunk to catch her breath, her eyes looking out for their meeting point. Her eyes fell upon it further to her right and she walked slowly towards it, watching where she placed her feet so she didn't trip on any hidden roots. As she neared the tree, her heart started to beat faster, because what if he wasn't there, what if he'd abandoned her in the woods alone at night. But no, she could make out his messy hair silhouetted against the tree. The small boy was sitting on the ground and looking down towards his hands that rested in his lap, as if he was looking at something in them. A snap of a twig under her foot caught his attention and his head leapt up, looking in her direction, for the source of the noise. Catching sight of her red hair illuminated in the moonlight, his shoulders seemed to relax. He waved, shoving what he was holding in his pocket and the girl smiled and quickly skipped over to join him.

"Did I scare you Potter?" she teased as she sat down next to him.

"No," the boy said defensively. He seemed to stop and think for a second before adding, "Maybe you made me jump a little, but it was really really obvious it was you because your hair is so bright!" he said tugging on a strand of it with a smile.

"Ha ha" the girl said with a roll of her eyes and after a moment's thought added, "Maybe I should've covered my hair"

The boy shook his head, "It doesn't matter Lily, I doubt anyone will notice we've gone anyway" he smiled.

Lily found his grin contagious and couldn't help but let out a giggle. "It feels bad to be out at night" She could imagine her mother's reprimands if she found out. "But they're all so stressed out and tired nowadays they probably all just fall asleep straight away." she paused. "James why are the grown ups so worried?" she asked looking up at him with her too big for her face green eyes. "They're always telling me and Petunia to stay inside once its dark, but they never really tell us why"

James thought for a minute before saying, "I think there's a war." he chewed his lip, "My Dad says that they're fighting to make our lives better, that the people in the Capitol are taking...taking advantage of us in the districts."

There was silence between the two 9 year olds for a minute before Lily piped up in a quiet voice, "Are they scared because they think we might lose?" she asked.

"I don't know" James said staring at the ground, drawing shapes in the dirt. "They might be"

The two children stayed lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. Lily's hand crept across the gap between them and found James' already headed in her direction. They held tightly to each other as they contemplated what their little world would be like if they lost.

James broke the silence first. "I've got something for you" he murmered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked like two rope necklaces. "I made two, one for both of us so everyone would know that we're best friends." Hanging from the two lines of rope were wooden ovals. "I found some wood from the incinerator pile and made it round and smooth." he said, a hint of childish pride in his voice. He handed Lily one and she ran her fingers over it

"Wow James, that's really clever. I like it a lot" she turned it over and saw he's also carved a flower into one side of the pendant. "And you did a flower too for Lily!" she exclaimed, delighted that he'd taken such care.

"I did a flower pot on my one" he said, showing her his own.

"Can I carve something on it?" Lily asked. James nodded and handed her a small knife from his pocket and his pendant. With great care but slightly clumsy strokes Lily carved two sets of initials at the top of the wood. JP + LE. "Now we'll always know they're ours" Lily said, "I'm not very good at carving though"

James grinned from ear to ear, "It's brilliant Lils" he said, taking the knife from her. "Let me do yours!" he said delightedly.

When he was finished he placed it around her neck with a flourish, "There" he said.

Lily giggled and leant over and kissed his cheek before placing his around his neck, whilst James sat in shocked silence, a smile teasing at his lips. He reached for her hand again and they sat in companionable silence for a while, looking up at the stars through the branches and leaves of their tree.

Suddenly a dark shape crossed the moon, casting huge shadows on the already dappled forest floor. James and Lily both jumped slightly at the interruption. "What was that?" James asked quietly.

"I don't know" Lily said, but as she spoke a dozen or more shapes the same as before crossed the light. Lily jumped to her feet pulling James with her as she did. Her gaze drifted towards the town, and their houses.

Booooom!

A burst of orange light broke the darkness in the distance, swiftly followed by more without stopping. They looked at each other's faces, now cast in the orange light and without a word to each other broke into a sprint for their homes. As they reached the square the noise assaulted their ears afresh, this time mingled with screams and shouts as people fled their burning homes. The people now lining the streets and huddling together didn't notice the small children running for their lives towards the flames and their own disasters.

When they reached their own street the cacophony had reached new volumes, the level of damage already clear. They dodged screaming people as they searched for their own families.

"James! James!"

They heard the cry from behind them and slowed, turning round and spotting James' mother and father running towards them. "Mum! Dad!" he cried, letting go of Lily's hand to run to them. Lily followed behind, and reached them as they pulled their son into an embrace.

"Have you seen my family?" Lily asked, desperately. Tears ran down Mrs. Potter's ash covered face, leaving grey streaks. She pointed further up the road and returned to her son.

Lily turned away, desperate for her own family, her heart in her throat, the heat from the burning houses stinging her face and legs. As she neared her house she spotted her mother and sister huddled together, watching their smoking house. "Muumm! Tuney!" Lily shouted, running to them.

Hearing her voice the pair looked at her, their faces shocked. "Lily? LILY!" shouted her mother scooping her up in her arms and holding her close. "We thought you were in the house, WHERE WERE YOU!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE AT NIGHT! Oh I was so worried!" her mother yelled, her cries muffled as she held Lily close.

Lily pulled away for a minute. "Where's Daddy?" she asked.

Petunia, her night gown singed, tears spilling from her eyes was the one who spoke next, "He went back into the house to look for you!"

Lily turned to the burning house and pulled out of her mother's grip, running towards the fire and smoke. "DADDY! DADDY!" she yelled.

"LILY NO!"

"STOP"

"YOU CAN'T!"

Lily heard their shouts but continued anyway. She had to find her father, she had to let him know she was OK, she had to make sure he came out of the house. She entered the house, cringing away from the flames and stood mesmerized by the flickering for a moment before feeling a small hand grab her wrist, "LILY WE HAVE TO GO!"

Lily looked up to see James was pulling her out of the house, "NO! MY DAD!"

James pulled her away with a strength you wouldn't expect from a nine year old, fighting against a hysterical child his own age. They emerged from the house coughing and spluttering, their lungs desperate to get the smoke out of their system. Lily's mother pulled her tight against her, holding her straining arms. She noticed James' parents were doing the same to him.

Lily kicked and screamed against her mother's grip, "DADDY! LET ME GO! DAAADDDDYYY!"

With a resounding crack, their little house collapsed in on itself, succumbing at last to the fire.

"Lily He's gone, he's gone, Lily stop, please Lily stop" she heard her mother choke out through her sobs. She turned Lily around to face her and the little girl sobbed into her mother's chest, the tears surprisingly hot against her burning cheeks. No. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't. It was all her fault. All her fault.

Lily looked up from her mother to see peacekeepers pulling families away from the burning wreckage and towards the district centre. Suddenly one of them loomed over them, pulling and pushing at Lily's mother to move. She grabbed hold of her two girls and allowed them to be herded into a sectioned off area. Lily searched around desperately for James. "Where's James, where is he?" Her eyes searched frantically until she saw him across the square in another sectioned off area. "James!" she cried, ripping herself out of her mother's grasp, running towards her best friend, dodging the arms of peacekeepers. Hearing her shout James turned and attempted to push towards her too, "Lily!" he yelled. But peacekeepers were already holding him back. Lily managed to get a few feet from him before she was pulled away forcibly by peacekeepers. "NO!" she yelled. "JAMES!" she reached out her hand to try and touch his fast retreating fingers and managed to touch them for a split second before they were separated and returned to their sections. "No! Please!" Lily cried, tears falling down her cheeks in earnest.

"Shut up!" yelled the peacekeeper, hitting her across the head and depositing her back with her mother, "Keep control of your child or she'll be punished!" he barked. Lily's mother pulled her back towards her but Lily turned back to the figure in white, "What's happening, what's going on! Where's he going!?" The peacekeeper turned slowly back towards her and grinned maliciously, crouching down to her level. "You lost" he said in a quiet voice, laced with menace. "The Capitol has crushed your little rebellion. All around Panem the districts are being brought back under control." he smiled, "And you're being relocated to different districts. You will never see that boy again; you will never hear from him again, you will have no contact with the other districts. And you will be punished for your rebellion. Now be a good little girl and get in the lorry with your mother and sister" With that he turned on his heels and strode off.

Loaded into the lorry like cattle, all squashed against each other Lily allowed her mother to hold her and her older sister whilst she cried, staring at the side of the lorry as if it would bring back their world. Lily's gaze locked with her sisters. Her face lined with tear tracks there was only anger in her eyes as she looked at Lily. "It's your fault he's dead" she spat out before turning away from her sister.

It's my fault, Lily thought, her hand clutching the only thing she could, her rope necklace, her fingers tracing the carvings.

It's all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/** Once again I don't own the characters or universe, that credit goes to the beautiful JKRowling and SCollins. They are the bees knees! Reviews always make my day! B xx

 **Nine Years Later.**

The half-light of the sunrise trickled in through the gaps in the wooden slatted windows and landed directly where Lily's eyes lay, shut, her head against her pillow. As they registered the offending disturbance they screwed up and a hand emerged from under the blankets, to rub distractedly at them, as if that would take away the irritation. But this was deliberate. The sun woke up Lily from her appropriately placed pallet every morning, signalling another day had begun. She pushed herself sleepily up into a half sitting position, her hair an orange cloud where it had mussed up in her sleep. She brushed a hand half-heartedly through it and glanced over to where her mother's pallet lay. She was still sleeping soundly, thank goodness.

Pushing off her blankets Lily trudged over to the nearby chair and pulled the morning's work clothes off it. Once clothed in her old striped shirt and dirty brown trousers she sat down and pulled on her boots. She sank into the chair dejectedly, her head in her hands. With a sigh she reached behind her and ran a comb through her hair before quickly plaiting it down her back. Standing up she crept over to where her mother slept and stroked the hair away from her sleeping face. Her mother stirred and Lily quickly leant closer to her. "Sorry to wake you momma but I'm off to work." she smiled as her mother reached up and squeezed Lily's hand softly. "I didn't want you to worry" With a last squeeze of her mother's hand Lily stood up and headed for the door, stepping out into the early morning light.

The pale light cast over District 10 that morning reminded Lily fiercely of their last tragic night in District 4. She swallowed and pushed the thoughts down, striving to maintain a straight face as she marched away from the house towards the dairy barns. It had taken her a long time to be able to form her mask but now it came almost effortlessly. Keeping the mask was far easier than remembering at any rate. A stream of other workers moved in the same direction as her. If Lily really thought about it she could almost feel the tension in each person's step.

Because today was Reaping Day.

The reaping would begin at 1pm that afternoon but the cows didn't pay attention to what occasion it was. As always, like every other day, there was work to do. Lily saw of few of her classmates and they exchanged tense smiles before quickly moving on. Almost all the milkers were made up of those her age and younger. Once they entered their last few years of school at 11, they were all assigned early morning work placements. Of course, the boys almost always ended up working on the farms or apprenticing with a butcher, but the girls were left to become milkers, with very little chance of moving elsewhere. They were too fragile the authorities would say when questioned. However the questions had stopped at least five years ago when people realised nothing was going to change, after their hope and spirit had been crushed from watching their children battle each other and ultimately die in the arena. Watching suffering like that affected the whole populace.

Once Lily entered the barn, her wrist was scanned and she was allocated a section of cattle to milk. Today she would be in block G with cows 1178 to 1198. Twenty today. It was a short day today, what with the reaping taking place. Normally they'd have to get through anywhere up to fifty before they could go to school. But after all, it was a special occasion and they called in those who needed the extra work to cover the leftovers. Lily could imagine that after this year that would be something she'd have to take on, once their family no longer received the tesserae she had signed up for.

She made short work of milking her cows that morning, allowing her voice to join the others who sang whilst they worked. Perhaps it would be the last time she'd have that opportunity. And about three and a half hours later she was stepping out into the mid-morning sunshine. Shading her eyes from the sun she made her way across the town to their barn. It had been abandoned a few years ago because it was structurally unsound and they didn't have the resources or the skill to fix it. So now it served as their meeting place.

Avoiding prying eyes Lily walked quickly towards the dilapidated building, crept round the back and started the task of climbing up the broken slats to the second floor where a small portion remained intact, unseen by peacekeepers and neighbours alike. Her arms had grown strong from the exercise they'd received over the last couple of years and, though short in stature, Lily had a strength few expected. As she hauled herself through the opening a voice came from the corner.

"You're late" he said dryly. Lily rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet.

"Shut up Sev, I had a moody cow this morning, she took longer than normal" but she smiled at where her friend sat in the shadows. "Besides you're one to talk, you're the one who's late more often than not" she smirked and slipped down to sit next to him. "Did you get breakfast?" she asked.

Severus pulled out a couple of strips of old dried meat from his pocket. "This is all the bastard would give me" he said, but they both knew, getting any meat at all was a bonus. As they ate, Lily pulled out the book from where it had been covered in cloth and hay. It was her mother's. She had put it together whilst grieving when they had first arrived in District 10 all those years ago. In it she had made notes of every edible plant she and Lily's father had learnt about in their trips to the woods, as well as all the poisonous ones they'd discovered. Both Lily and Severus had spent hours poring over the book and its pictures and descriptions in an effort to prepare them if they ever found themselves in the arena. At least then they'd have some knowledge that might help them.

They sat together in a half silence, every now and again commenting on a particular plant as they turned the pages. They were both specifically interested in the poisonous plants. If used correctly they could change a non-lethal blow into a deadly one and that might make all the difference if they were in the arena.

But it's the last year they qualify. At 18 their names will be entered the most times it could possibly be. Lily sat up straight against the wall and sighed. Severus looked up and gently touched her arm.

"Lily?" he said quietly, "We've got just one more year. It's half an hour of our lives to live through. It's not going to be us. We've been lucky. This is the last time"

Lily scoffed slightly, "Severus, you know as well as me that it's not that simple. My name is in that bowl twenty five times not just 8."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well if we're making it a competition of who out of us has the most chance of being picked I win." he smiled bitterly, "My name is in three more times than yours remember"

Both of their families wouldn't have survived without their tesserae entries and they knew it. Severus had to sign up for tesserae from the time he turned twelve. For Lily when she was thirteen. Her family had struggled for the four years before that, but had just been about getting by. When her mother fell ill though just before her thirteenth birthday and became unable to work as much, Lily took it upon herself, without telling anyone to sign up. To her it was a way of paying back out of the guilt that still ate away at her, knowing that if she hadn't left the house, her father might've been alive that day to help provide for them. As it was, he wasn't, and neither Lily nor Petunia, who was then in her last year of eligibility for the games, were working enough to provide for them. Lily had had to enter her name extra times every year since then but had only told her mother when she broke down crying the night before the reaping the next year. But there was nothing to be done. If she hadn't they would've starved.

In the last couple of months Petunia had moved out of their little home to marry one of the butchers in the middle of town. She provided some of their food when she could but at least they didn't have to provide for her anymore.

Lily sighed, "You're right Sev," she said taking his hand, "I'm sorry. It's just..." she let out a groan of frustration. "I hate this" she muttered.

"I know," he wrapped an arm around her, "Me too"

They sat like that for a while before they noticed the time. They hid away the book and started climbing down from their hideaway. Part way down Lily pushed herself away from the side and jumped. Severus scowled at her, "You shouldn't do that, you could hurt yourself" he lectured as he always did. Lily just smirked and they both headed back towards home.

When they reached the crossroads where they parted ways they stopped and faced each other. "I guess I'll see you later" Lily said.

Severus nodded and Lily gave him a hug. His arms seemed to hesitate before wrapping fully around her, his face pressing into her neck. Lily pulled away and squeezed his hand. "May the odds be ever in your favour" she said with a sad smile.

"And yours" he replied.

When Lily returned home she found her mother, up and dressed with lunch on the table and a bath prepared for her. Lily quickly stripped down and let herself soak in the warm water they so rarely had for their baths. Her mother had made an extra effort for her today. After scrubbing off the dust and dirt from her body and from her hair she dressed in her reaping day outfit for this year. An old dress of Petunias, altered to fit Lily's smaller frame. It was a pale green with a bow at the back. She glanced at herself in the mirror that hung in their bathroom and combed out her hair before allowing it to hang down her back. The day was hot enough that it would dry by the time the names were drawn.

They ate their sparse meal of bread and a small amount of cheese in silence. Lily swallowed back the tears of anxiety that threatened to fill her eyes.

"You look beautiful Lily" her mother said with a sad smile, after they'd finished their meal and prepared to leave the house.

"Thanks," Lily said, trying to smile but her mouth twisting into more of a grimace. Her mother quickly pulled her into her arms and held her tight.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" she whispered into her ear. "I need you to know that" She pulled away a little to look into her daughter's face, "You are my daughter and I am so proud of the young woman you have become" she smiled. "Now let's face what today will bring"

Outside the street was already lined with people moving towards the district centre. Lily and her mother held hands as they walked in silence. As they neared the registration desks her mother let go.

"I'm going to go and find Petunia and Vernon, we'll see you when it's all over and we can celebrate escaping the games unscathed." she smiled and touched Lily's cheek softly before turning away and joining the other adults who were separating from their children.

Lily strode towards the desk, her mask firmly in place and allowed the peacekeeper to take her blood and mark her as present. Avoiding eye contact with the woman, she moved towards where her peers stood. She smiled and exchanged nods with some but mostly they kept to themselves. They had other things on their mind. Lily ran a hand through her now almost dry hair that hung over her shoulders and attempted to smooth the kinks out of it. She looked across to the opposite side of the square, searching for Severus. There he was, his black hair hanging against his cheeks as normal, dressed in a black shirt and trousers. They exchanged smiles but turned their attentions to the front when a woman in impossibly high heels and the most ludicrous dress Lily had ever seen tottered onto the stage and tapped the microphone. Her skirt ballooned out from the waist, coming tight together just above her knees and it was the brightest shade of yellow Lily had ever seen. She saw some people shading their eyes against the glare.

"Welcome, welcome!" she said in an appallingly trill of a voice "Welcome to the 8th annual Hunger Games and may the odds" she paused for effect and clasped her hands together, "...be ever in your favour" she smiled widely before continuing. "Before we begin today's selection we have a special film for you all the way from the Capitol!" she gestured towards the screen to the right of the stage with a flourish.

As the now familiar voice of President Riddle and the pictures flashed upon the screen, Lily let her gaze travel across the stage. The Mayor was sat looking pompous but an empty seat sat next to him, presumably for a Victor. However in the 8 years the Hunger Games had been in motion, District 10 was yet to come out victorious. She turned back to the screen and grimaced internally at the voice accompanying the horrible pictures. President Riddle's voice was at once silky smooth and venomous, making you want to listen but also plug your ears at the same time.

Before long the presentation was over and Rhyad Prince as Lily belatedly realised the woman's name was returned to watching over them, the smile still plastered on her face. "Right then!" she cried, "Ladies first!" she reached towards the bowl on her left and rummaged around for a name. Lily's heart started beating wildly and a couple of the girls around her grabbed her hands till they were all surreptitiously linked.

Please don't let it be me, please no please let it be someone else, Lily thought desperately. Rhyad's long finger finally curled around a piece of paper and pulled it out with a flourish. Clearing her throat and opening the slip of paper she spoke out the name.

"Lily Evans!"

Lily felt her knees give slightly as the name hit her.

No.

After all this time, when she was so close…

She swallowed, aware of the cameras that would now be trained on her face and walked with feigned confidence through the parting crowds towards the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Thank you for your patience! I've been procrastinating editing this chapter but chapter 3 is finally here! Enjoy! Once again I unfortunately do not own the characters or the universe, these belong to JK Rowling and Suzanne Collins respectively! As always reviews make me happy and keep me writing!

In all of human history there had never been a longer walk than this one, Lily thought to herself. Time itself seemed to slow as she forced her reluctant muscles to carry her forward towards the stage and her death.

No.

She stopped that thought quickly, as soon as it crossed her mind. She could do this. There was no reason to think that she wouldn't come home from this. She climbed the steps stiffly and walked across the stage to stand with Rhyad.

"Wonderful!" the deluded woman chirped. "Let's give a round of applause for our female tribute Lily Evans!"

A smattering of applause rippled across the crowd gathered. Her eyes roved the people at the back until she found her mother, face white, gripping hold of Petunia's hand, tears running down her face. Lily swallowed and looked away quickly. She couldn't allow herself to look weak. She stood; feet shoulder width apart and put her hands behind her back. The cameras would be trained on her, watching every facial expression as it flickered across her face. She could feel heat at the back of her eyes and stared resolutely forward, desperate not to cry and make a fool of herself.

Fortunately Rhyad, thankfully never one to waste time with the Reapings, had returned to the bowls. "Now for the boys" she said dramatically. As her hand swirled around the bowl Lily chanted silently to herself, not Sev, not Sev, not both of us please, anyone else but not him.

"Severus Snape!"

Lily felt her heart plummet like a stone. The odds were certainly not in their favour today. She watched as he walked towards her and the stage, his face blank except for a fire that burned in his eyes. There was no way she'd be able to kill her best friend to survive. It just wasn't possible.

"Now let's give our lucky tributes a round of applause!"

Lily and Severus moved towards each other to shake hands. They locked eyes and gripped each other's hands tightly. As soon as they released themselves a pair of peacekeepers appeared at their side, prepared to escort them into the City Hall behind them. Neither Lily nor Severus caused a fuss and attempted to run as many unlucky children before them had tried. There was no point. There was only one way out of this. Kill, or be killed.

They were escorted to seperate rooms along the same corridor and Lily allowed herself a few moments to clear her head. She couldn't cry even now, the cameras would be on her as soon as she headed for the train and it would not be good for them to see her red eyed and raw. To calm herself and to distract her Lily looked around the plush room, the likes of which she had never seen before. Her fingers ran along a couch that appeared to be made of velvet, or at least that was what she thought it was calleld. There were glasses and a jug of water by the window and Lily poured herself one, gulping it down, hoping it would stem the tears that might form when she came face to face with...the door opened and Petunia and her husband Vernon entered the room.

Lily let herself gaze at each detail on their faces, attempting to memorise them. Her sister, stick thin, pointed face and dark hair with small eyes and a long neck, Vernon the complete opposite, more rotund, due to his wealthier upbringing, with little neck and a permanent scowl fixed beneath his handlebar moustache. He hovered at the edge of the room whilst Petunia ran to her sister and hugged her, to Lily's complete surprise. It took a moment but Lily eventually wrapped her own arms around her only sister.

"You have to promise to look after Mum ok?" she said urgently. "You know she can't work as much as she used to, make sure she's eating enough and is warm in the winter but doesn't get too hot in the summer and..."

Petunia lifted a finger to Lily's lips and stopped her mid-sentence. "You know I will" she said. "Listen Lily this is really important..." she hesitated, biting her lip. "You can win this, you're smart and you were constantly poring over that stupid book with that boy and you're lethal with those chopping knives when you're in a rage and you throw them at the wall in anger" a ghost of a smile crept onto Petunia's face. "Just...be you" she said simply, "And I know you'll be fine"

The sisters hugged quickly and Vernon came over wrapping an arm possessively around Petunia. "Well…" he coughed, "We'll be watching closely." he said gruffly "And well...I hope you don't die"

Lily smiled a little, "Thanks Vernon, I'll do my best"

Vernon nodded and pulled his wife towards the door.

"I love you Tuney" Lily called as they reached the door.

Petunia turned back as Vernon wrapped his hand around the handle and opened the door. "I love you too" she said as Vernon pulled her out the door. Before she could completely leave she added, "I don't blame you Lily, not anymore...I'm sorry"

And then she was gone. As the door closed Lily sank to the floor in a crouch, gripping her head hard, trying to pull herself together, taking deep breaths. She was so focused that she hardly noticed the door opening until she felt a set of arms surround her. "Oh my darling girl," came the voice of her mother, raw from crying. Lily looked up and allowed herself to sink completely to the floor in her mother's arms for perhaps the last time.

"I have something for you" Lily looked up as her mother reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a wooden pendant attached to a black cord. "I thought you could use this as your token" she said with a watery smile, "A small piece of home"

Lily blinked rapidly, holding back the tsunami about to pour from her eyes. She'd hidden the necklace away years ago, it was too strong a reminder of what she'd lost, but seeing it now felt right. "Thank you" she murmured, as her mother hung it around her neck.

"I found some cord and replaced it with the rope that it was attached to before; perhaps this will be sturdier"

Lily smiled, "It's perfect, thanks Mum"

They sat in silence, just holding each other until a knock on the door signified their time was up.

"I love you Lily" her mother said as they stood, "Whatever happens I will always love you" she smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek. "I sincerely hope that you will come home, and I believe that you can, you have your father's knack for survival" she said with a laugh. She kissed Lily's forehead quickly before she was escorted from the room.

Lily caressed the carved pendant almost obsessively as she waited for the peacekeepers to arrive to escort her to the train. Her fingers caught at the top and she allowed herself to look at the necklace. It was remarkable workmanship considering it came from a nine year old boy. She couldn't help but glue her eyes to the small carving added, that he'd made so much neater than she'd been able to accomplish with his. She allowed herself to wonder about that boy. They'd shared so much together and had been so close. She hoped he wouldn't recognise her whilst watching the games from wherever he was now.

The door opened abruptly and her fingers dropped the pendant, letting it fall to where it sat, a couple of inches below the hollow of her throat. She exhaled to calm her nerves and shook out her shaking hands and strode with a sense of purpose towards them and the door.

They met up with Severus and his pair of peacekeepers at the end of the hallway. Lily attempted to catch his eye but he avoided her looks and eventually she gave up, instead looking straight ahead. They walked together towards the front doors of the building and, as Lily had predicted, as soon as the doors were pushed open there were cameras in their faces, taking pictures and getting their shots for the Capitol. They stood blinking in the flashes until Rhyad appeared, "Right children, let's get you onto that train! We have a tight schedule to keep!" and with a clap of her hands, the peacekeepers moved forwards, clearing a path for the two children whilst also keeping a hand firmly planted on their backs to direct them towards a car that would take them the few blocks to the train station.

Being treated like a child grated on Lily's nerves and was made even more so by the hands of peacekeepers 'helping' her into the car. She longed to give them a piece of her mind but she couldn't cause a scene or an outburst. That would only add fuel to the fire. Instead she allowed herself to be put in to the car, Rhyad squeezed between her and Severus, so they could look out the windows and the cameras could get a good shot of them as they left their home for possibly the last time. As they travelled the short distance to the train station Lily couldn't help but think of the fourteen other children who had sat in this car, all going off to their deaths, never to return, never to see their loved ones again, never to marry or have children. Never to be free.

The train station loomed ominously ahead of them at the end of the road and Lily cold feel her heart, fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird in her chest. Her fingers played with the pendant anxiously, twisting around the cord so that she started to cut off circulation to her fingers. As they came to a stop though, her hands dropped to clasp the other in her lap. Mustn't look anxious, she thought to herself.

As they stepped out of the car, Lily was struck with the scent of oil and something tangy and metallic. No matter how scared she was for the days and weeks to come, she couldn't stop the thrill of excitement rush through her body at the thought of riding in the sleek high speed inter district train that sat before her, like a giant silver bullet. Cameras flashed before her eyes as a small smile lit up her face. Great, now she'd be the girl who smiled in the face of imminent death. Well maybe it was a way she could be remembered. She strode purposefully up the steps with Rhyad directly in front of her and Severus behind. They stood on the platform, facing the cameras for a minute. Glancing at Severus Lily just noticed he looked sullen. Knowing her mother would watch this on the television later that evening she raised her hand in a gesture of farewell, her elbow slightly bent, her palm facing forward. She allowed her mouth to relax slightly into a grim smile. She would do them proud. She wouldn't cause shame to fall on her district. She hoped she conveyed that through her slight gesture. A moment later she turned her back on the flashing bulbs where the others were waiting for her.

As Lily stepped onto the train the noise quickly shut off behind her as the door slid firmly and securely shut.

"Right!" enthused Rhyad, "Feel free to have a look around this simply beautiful train! I'll return in about an hour to show you to your rooms!" she clasped her hands together ecstatically, "It's so wonderful you both get to enjoy the splendour of the Capitol, even if it is for just a short time" she smiled at them beatifically before sweeping off towards their left and into a room, the door shutting behind her with a soft click.

And then it was just Lily and Severus. Alone.

Lily exhaled heavily, "Shall we check out this _beautiful train_ then Severus?" Lily said with a quirk of her mouth. Severus remained where he was, silently staring out of the circular window as the train began to pull out of the station. Lily felt a small wrench in her gut and joined him, reaching for his hand as they watched their home drift away. Once the concrete houses and fields passed to be replaced with a vast empty nothingness she gently pulled on his hand, "Come on Sev," she said softly, "Let's at least have a look around" Lily was able to gently tug Severus through the sliding doors to their right and into what appeared to be a large sitting room and dining area. She let go of his hand to run her hand along a set of bottles and glasses that stood on a shelf near to the door. "Well it certainly is something" she muttered. In fact it was more luxurious than even the room she'd been in inside the city hall. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling above the large dark wooden dining table, with elegant carved legs. Chairs matching their carved designs stood around the edges. There were plush sofas and chairs covered in a soft satiny red fabric that Lily had never seen or felt before. Her eyes struggled to take in all the beauty that surrounded her.

She sighed and sank into a chair that was too comfortable for its own good but instead of relaxing into it she sat stiffly, running a hand through her hair in anxiety. "Sev please say something" she whispered.

He just shook his head and sat down opposite her. "I don't think there's anything left to say is there" he said bitterly.

"Stop it" Lily said fiercely, "Don't even think it! We're not going to be useless out there and you know it" she sighed and leant back into her chair "With a bit of luck one of us might just come home"

Severus scoffed, "We're gonna need a bit more than that to survive Lily" he said, "We're going to need powerful allies, people who can protect us"

Lily sat up angrily, "Are you saying I need protecting, that I can't take care of myself, because if you are..." she trailed off, "I'm not working with any of those careers, especially not if they enjoy killing" she shuddered.

"But they would be best to protect us!" Severus insisted urgently.

"No they wouldn't!" Lily snapped back, "They would stab us in the back the first chance they got and relish in it!"

"Won't everyone?" Severus retorted.

"I won't" Lily said quietly, "And I hope you wouldn't too"

Severus shook his head in exasperation, "Lily it's kill or be killed! Are you saying you won't kill anyone?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm sure I'll kill if I have to but I certainly won't enjoy it"

Severus didn't reply and the pair sat in silence until Rhyad came to show them to their rooms. When outside Lily's door she said, "Now, take some time, relax, clean yourselves up, wear anything in the closets and be ready for dinner at five!" she said with a smile, opening the door for Lily, who nodded once and entered the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She slid down the back of the door till she was sat on the floor, her head in her hands.

She looked up and around at the room. Her mouth dropped open at the size of the bed. It must've been at least four hands deep and even wider, with feather pillows and a down comforter. Chewing her lip she stood up slowly and walked over to the bed, gingerly sitting on the edge before smiling and allowing the comfort to swallow her as she threw herself back onto it. She lay in silence for a while, her thoughts never fully becoming comprehensive, instead flitting from one thing to another.

Suddenly tired of silence Lily stood up and walked to the door next to the bed, where she found an exquisite tiled bathroom with a beautifully tempting looking shower. She stripped off and climbed in. There were buttons on the wall and not knowing what they did she pressed several at once. She was doused in hot water and lilac bubbles and couldn't help a sigh of contentment that escaped her lips. It was wonderful. She allowed herself to soak for about ten minutes before climbing out and wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel. Well, why shouldn't she enjoy the luxury while she could, she thought to herself. When she emerged from the steaming bathroom she looked around for a change of clothes and rifled through the drawers on the other side of the bed. But she looked back to the bathroom where her green dress lay. She walked over and picked it up. She needed home right now, so she slipped her clothes back on, combed her hair and walked out of the room to the dining area.

She found Severus and Rhyad already there, seated on the couches, facing a screen that had appeared from out of the bar. "Oh Lily, perfect timing, they're just about to recap the Reapings!" she gestured to the television where the Capitol Seal now appeared, along with the anthem. Lily joined them taking a chair, and prepared herself to psyche out the competition. From District One what appeared to be a brother and sister volunteered, both looking brutal and bloodthirsty. From District Two a young man with shaggy hair that she had to admit was rather good looking was selected and what looked like possibly his sister volunteered to join them. With a wild mass of curly black hair and crazy looking eyes Lily thought they were ones to avoid. They looked like they could skin her alive.

She stopped paying close attention after that, preoccupied with thoughts of the tributes they'd just seen. When District Four came up she covered her mouth lightly as a little twelve year old boy was selected along with his older sister. Just as Lily thought they were about to move on she heard someone volunteer. It was an older voice. She watched as a boy with terribly scruffy hair and broad shoulders climbed the steps and told the boy to go. He turned to the front and Lily sat up straighter. She knew that face, she was sure of it. Her worst fears were confirmed a moment later when the District Four escort asked his name and he replied, with arms folded across his chest.

"James Potter"

And for the second time that day Lily's heart plummeted as she leapt up from her chair, her hands covering her mouth in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily barely registered the food she ate that night. Everything tasted like cardboard in her mouth as her mind focused on James, drifting away from the conversation and discussions at the table. She didn't notice the odd looks both Rhyad and Severus had been giving her since her little outburst. A glazed look covered her eyes as moments from her younger days flew through her mind, where her and James were best friends and though things could be a bit scary they knew everything would be ok, where there was a possibility of things getting better.

The pain of having that safety, security and friendship ripped away from her returned in flashes but her mind continually came back to the image of James, volunteering in the place of the little boy. Part of her wondered whether that had been his plan all along, after all, District Four was known as a career district. But that image clashed with the one of the little nine year old running into a burning house to save his best friend, of their late night conversations, of the secret games they used to play, of the way he'd tease her but wouldn't be able to go a day without promising her that he didn't mean it. All she could see was the little boy who had been her whole world, and the man he had become.

And now they'd be trying to kill each other

When she finally looked down at the plate of food in front of her she realised she'd missed the entire dinner, an empty plate of what looked to be something chocolate sat in front of her. She coughed lightly, causing Severus and Rhyad to look up.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to my compartment" and without another word, she pushed her chair out , pushed it in haphazardly and walked away from the table, not listening to Rhyad's protestations.

Once within the relative safety Lily quickly removed her dress and pulled on a nightgown she found in the closet. She slid into the deliciously warm bed and sat up, pulling her necklace over her head and holding it in her hands in quiet contemplation. She wondered whether he still owned his necklace with her awful engraving on it.

A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me!" came the gruff and slightly annoyed sounding voice of Severus. "Are you gonna let me in or not?"

Lily slid out of the bed and opened the door to him, walking away from the door and sitting on the edge of her bed. "There's no need to be rude Severus."

The door slammed behind him. "What the hell has got into you Lily?" He hissed, "Who was that boy from District Four and how on earth do you know him because it's obvious that something is going on here that you haven't told me!"

Lily scoffed derisively "Well excuse me for trying to keep some things private Severus." she pushed herself up from the bed, "Excuse me for not disclosing all the details of the frankly, quite painful aspects of my past! Is nothing mine anymore?"

"Well perhaps you shouldn't be acting like a love sick puppy, drooling all over..."

Lily cut him off with a, "LOVE SICK PUPPY!? Are you actually kidding? You're barking up completely the wrong tree Severus!"

"Well tell me then!"

"Fine!" Lily yelled, expelling what seemed to be her last morsel of energy before she fell heavily to sit on her bed, her head resting in her hand, "He's my best friend..." she started

Severus scoffed, "Best friend? I thought that was me?"

Lily sent angry death glares his way. "If you'd let me finish..." when Severus didn't respond she quietly said, "He's my best friend from...from before" not even sure whether she should be talking about it.

"From before?" Severus repeated, in disbelief.

"We were in the same district 8 years ago before...before the Capitol finally crushed the awful rebellion the districts had caused," she clenched her jaw, hating herself for saying those words that condemned the districts and the rebellion and praised the Capitol, but you couldn't be too careful. The room could be bugged and she didn't want anything to happen to her family back home, just because she said something they didn't like.

"We used to be inseparable...until we were...when we moved to new districts. I haven't heard or seen him in eight years Sev," she said looking up at him with sad eyes. "I don't know if he's even the same person anymore and now...we're going to be in this together"

"You'll kill him. I know you will, because it's the only way to survive" Severus said sitting down next to her

Lily just sighed and didn't reply. If she was honest she wasn't sure she'd be able to kill anyone in cold blood. Sure she'd defend herself and kill if she was attacked, but to seek out people to kill? That would be playing the game the Capitol want them to play and she didn't believe she could sink to that level.

It scared her a little to know that Severus was already contemplating killing to win. It jarred with her uncomfortably, but he'd been the one to befriend her when she first arrived in District 10. Very few people had been transferred from District Ten elsewhere after the rebellion, and so many viewed their family with suspicion. Of course after a few years this was soon forgotten but Severus had been her first friend. She just couldn't abandon that, perhaps if she stuck with him she'd be able to influence the way he was thinking. She didn't want to lose another best friend after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Wow two chapters in two days!? Crazy :D Hope you enjoy this one. Apologies for the short last chapter, this one's much longer! Reviews always appreciated no matter how small! It keeps me writing! Again I do not own any of these wonderful characters or this world!

The next morning, Lily awoke with a start. She sat up abruptly as her brain processed where she was and why. Rubbing at her eyes in annoyance and frustration her ears finally picked up the noise that had awoken her so suddenly.

Someone was banging on her door.

She groaned, remembering that their arrival into the Capitol imminently approached and that the game was only just beginning. The knocking continued without abating until she managed to croak from her sleep worn voice, "Alright! I'm up I'm up!"

Rhyad's voice came shrilly through from the other side of the door.

"We'll be arriving at the Capitol in about an hour! So up up up! Get showered and dressed and come through for breakfast when you're ready!" she enthused, far too brightly, Lily felt for the hour it was, "It's going to be a very exciting day!"

With that final proclamation Lily heard her high heeled shoes clip clopping down the corridor. Lily collapsed again onto her bed. She touched her eyes tentatively, checking that there had been no damage done overnight. She didn't want her eyes to be puffy.

Severus had stayed with her for a while longer that night, the pair of them sitting in what used to be companionable silence but now felt awkward and empty. When he eventually told her he was going back to his compartment, Lily had curled up into the bed and turned off the light, finally allowing herself to release the tears that she'd held in all day long.

And boy did they come.

She allowed herself this one moment of weakness to shed tears for her, to be honest, short life, the family she was leaving behind, for the routine of her district that, whilst times had been difficult, had a sense of safety about it. She cried for the girl she'd used to be, for the life she lost, for the father she'd lost, for the boy who'd been her best friend that she would now have to fight to the death.

She had drifted off into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of what the arena could hold, of her making a fool out of herself at the interviews, of having to face James again. And now Rhyad had awoken her at this hour when the sun was only just rising through the clouds and she had to prepare herself to face the battle for her life.

Deciding to face the inevitable, she left the bed reluctantly and stumbled sleepily to the bathroom and the shower. Whilst having a quick hot shower she made a mental note to be less clumsy when she first woke up in the mornings.

That was something that could get her killed.

When she had a towel wrapped around her she looked in the mirror. There didn't seem to be any damage to her face, no splotchiness, no puffy eyes, no redness. She sighed in relief and found herself some clothes from the closet, deciding on a pair of dark trousers and a crimson tunic. She searched through the blankets quickly for the necklace she had fallen asleep holding and pulled it back over her hair, and after a steadying breath, strode out of her room confidently.

When she arrived at the dining carriage, both Severus and Rhyad were sat having breakfast. LIly grabbed herself a plate of sausages, eggs, bacon, muffins and waffles and sat down at the table. When Severus glanced over at her plate with an eyebrow raised she just shrugged her shoulder. Firstly she hadn't been able to appreciate the meal the night before and also, it wouldn't hurt for her to put on a few pounds in the days leading up to the games. She'd lose far too many in the arena as it was, she might as well give herself a few extra. Without another thought she tucked into the food and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Rhyad coughed lightly after a few more minutes of silent eating. "So," she said, "Because you're one of the districts that have yet to have a victor I will oversee your training preparation to the best of my abilities" she said with a smile, "First off would you like to be trained separately or together?" she asked

Lily glanced at Severus who appeared to be studying his food very carefully. "I want to be trained separately" he said before Lily could say anything to the contrary. Lily looked at him in shock. She couldn't imagine why he wouldn't even consider being trained together but if that was what he wanted, then that was fine.

"Wonderful!" said Rhyad, "I'll discuss more with you how we're going to present you in the next couple of days, but for now I have some instructions for the both of you" she smiled widely, "You'll be going in to be remade once we arrive in the Capitol, so let your stylists do their thing! They're very skilled at their work and they know what they're doing! So just let them do what they're there for, ok?"

Lily nodded silently, imagining how they would remake her, how her stylist would dress her for the opening ceremony that night, hoping it wouldn't be too heinous.

Next to her, Severus merely shrugged

A barely audible screech of brakes broke through the silence as they ate and despite herself, Lily jumped out of her chair, desperate for a view of the Capitol. Looking out of the window at the pastel coloured glass and metal building reflecting the light from the morning sun Lily couldn't help but think that it was even more beautiful than the broadcasts had led them to believe. But of course, the things that are most beautiful tend to hide the most danger.

The train pulled into the station and Lily couldn't help but gawk at the fashion of some of the people waiting at the platform, eagerly awaiting the arrival of a tribute train. She saw women with surgically altered ears, eyes, noses and even one with impossibly long legs. She saw more colours than she could ever have imagined in the dreary streets of District 10. The people started clapping and cheering excitedly as they registered their arrival. Many waved and Lily, feeling that perhaps one of them might be rich and could sponsor them if they took a liking to them waved back cheerily, a forced but wide smile spread across her face.

She noticed Severus scowling at her from the table. She didn't understand how but somehow in their journey to the Capitol he had transformed from a friend into someone she hardly recognised. But then, it must be the stress of the games approaching, she thought to herself. However she was determined not to let the games change her. Yes, she was terrified for her life and with good reason, but there were different ways to fight than becoming closed off, and that never drew favours from the crowds.

"One of them could be a potential sponsor" she said in an attempt to explain her actions.

Severus joined her at her insistence and gazed sullenly out of the window.

"How do you like the views?" Rhyad asked and Lily didn't have to force a smile as much when she answered.

"They're more beautiful than I ever imagined!"

Rhyad beamed at her on hearing her response, "Of course it is!" she stood up, "Now you two had better grab anything you think you might need from your compartments, like any tokens you may have brought with you, we'll be disembarking very, very shortly and then you will be in the hands of your wonderfully skilled prep teams!" She clasped her hands together ecstatically and left them alone. Again.

"Lily..." Severus implored, but Lily put up a hand and stopped him.

"Sev will you please stop being so judgy. Someone out there might save our lives whilst we're in the arena" she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "We might as well try and make a good impression to begin with"

"Lily, they're braying for our blood!"

"I know!" she snapped, "I haven't forgotten Severus, I'm just trying to be tactical here! We're not going to get any friends the way you're acting."

"How am I acting?" Severus asked irritably.

"You're sullen and impossible and snappy and…"

"Is it any surprise!?" he burst out.

Lily smiled sadly at him and reached for his hand, taking it in her own and giving him a gentle pulse. "No, it isn't" she said softly, "I wish more than anything it wasn't you with me here, but we're here now. We have to play their games"

"I think I'd prefer to play my own game" he muttered.

"Then do it your own way, just...I don't want you to die Sev, my heart might break in half" she said, swallowing the tears that threatened to come "Perhaps playing sullen will work in your favour, maybe it'll be something different and they'll be intrigued" she shrugged. "I just need to do something to try and help us out you know?"

Severus nodded. "Come on, we'd better get to the Remake Centre, they're going to have their work cut out with you" he teased with a quick quirk of his cheek.

Lily swatted him and gave a slightly strained laugh, "Shut up Sev"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Another edited chapter for you! Reviews keep me writing and make me happy! Again I do not own the characters or world!

Lily grimaced as another chunk of her skin was ripped off. Well, that was what it felt like. In reality she was being plucked like a turkey. Her prep team that glided around her were slowly but surely ridding her body of all its hair.

They had scrubbed her down several times and Lily had been mortified by the amount of dead skin and dirt that had been removed in the process. As she prepared for the next swathe of hair to come off, she distracted herself by watching her prep team in fascination.

They all looked bizarre with their Capitol fashion sense. They consisted of three people; Gwen, a very petite woman, standing at only about 5 foot but with shockingly yellow hair and surgically enlarged blue eyes with enormously long lashes. As Lily watched her she tried to determine the colour of her eyes precisely. They were the colour of the sky on a hot summer's day, when you'd want to sit with a cold drink in the shade, and despite their enlarged rather freakish appearance, Lily couldn't help but think they were beautiful.

On her other side was Jayen. Where Gwen was petite, Jayen was freakishly tall in comparison, something she emphasised with heeled shoes that were about eight inches high. Her hair fell around her shoulders in the pastel colours of the rainbow. Her lips were painted a garish fuchsia, though these were now pursed in concentration as she applied the strip of cloth that would rip out Lily's leg hair. Her face seemed rather gaunt, as if she hadn't been eating enough and this confused Lily because they had far more food in the Capitol than they could even dream of in the Districts, which meant it must've been a choice. Lily couldn't imagine why anyone would want to be that thin.

At her feet sat Ronar, a man with vibrant Orange hair that fell over his eyes. He was by far the most normal looking of the three but there was still something other worldly about him, just like the others. This much was made evident as they buzzed around her excitedly as they worked, raving about how delightful the games were going to be with so many 18 year olds competing against each other. They declared that this year's games were going to be the most exciting ever. Lily couldn't help but despise them.

"Last one!" came Jayen's nasally voice as she ripped the last bit of hair off her legs. They made her stand up and take off her robe and they circled her like vultures, plucking and picking at any individual hairs left on her body. Lily cringed in embarrassment but allowed them to continue. They were just doing their job, they didn't know any different. And Lily's heart softened a little towards them. How could she judge them when if she was in their shoes she may well feel the same? And it seemed like they truly cared about making her as beautiful as possible.

Finally they declared her finished and told her to wait for her stylist to come in. She had been plucked and polished, primped and primed. Her nails had been shaped, her face was baby soft and she was far cleaner than she could ever remember being. The door opened and Lily resisted the urge to cover herself as her stylist circled her with an eager eye, silently taking in every inch of her body.

As she circled, Lily observed her. Her skin was dyed a jaundicey yellow and had been dotted with pink and orange stars. Her hair was cut pixie short, barely touching her ears and seemed to be shimmering like gold. Finally, the woman waved her hand, indicating for Lily to put her dressing gown back on.

"My name is Cerus" she said with a small bow, "And I am the person who's going to help you make an impression in these games" she said, a twinkle in her eye. "Now" she clapped her hands, "Shall we have some lunch?" she pressed a panel on the wall and a door opened.

Cerus put a hand on Lily's back and lead her through the door. Lily, who could feel her nails, almost claw like through the thin fabric of the dressing gown, allowed her to lead her to a round chair where she perched on the edge, attempting to keep herself covered in the short garment. Cerus sunk back into a chair opposite her and smiled. She pressed another button and a table appeared through the floor. An assortment of breads and cheeses on intricate looking platters, bowls of stew and rice, a type of roasted bird Lily had never seen before, resting on a bed of leaves with tiny little pearls of something orange interspersed...the food made Lily feel a little sick, thinking of how little they had back home in the districts but here food could appear magically at the press of a button. She felt Cerus' gaze on her and looked up. The woman dropped her gaze quickly and picked up a piece of bread.

"So!" she said as she began helping herself to food, gesturing for Lily to do the same, "This year we've decided to portray you as a sort of matching pair. Your fellow tribute will be dressed, not matching you, but complimenting you. " She smiled across the table at Lily, "How do you feel about leather?"

Several hours later she found herself standing beside Severus, both getting finishing touches to their costumes before they were to climb up into their carriage. Lily tugged uncomfortably at the bottom of the dress she had been placed in. To be fair, theirs wasn't the worst costume. She saw the District twelve tributes naked and covered in black powder. She felt severely sorry for them, but at least they wouldn't look so bad.

Beside her Severus was dressed in an old fashioned cowboy outfit. He wore a checked shirt, a leather vest and trousers that looked like they were made directly from cow hide, with large black and white spots. He had tan boots on that stretched half way up his calf and he was pulling at the string around his neck which helped hold his ridiculous hat in place. Yes, he looked ridiculous, but at least he wasn't in danger of exposing himself in from of thousands and thousands of people.

Because where Severus was dressed as the cow boy, she was dressed as the cow.

Well, sort of.

Tight black leather clung to her in a strapless dress that only came a few inches down her thighs. It was skin tight and she struggled to move in it. To make matters worse, the dress was in a sweetheart neckline that emphasised her chest by pushing it up and forward. She felt like the dress would ride up or expose her at any moment. She had on black stilletto heels, which she tottered into the square on. It was a good thing she wouldn't have to move whilst on the chariot. Her prep team had put something heavy black and ink like all around her eyes, far further than she thought necessary, they had almost reached her cheekbone. They had made the large black lines meet together in a sharp point on either side of her face. Thankfully they had mostly left her hair alone. They had curled it slightly but left it hanging down the side of her face.

As her make-up was touched up she moved her eyes, watching the rest of the tributes until they fell on the District four tributes. Whilst the girl was dressed reasonably tastefully in a mermaid type costume, consisting of a tight skirt with shimmering scales that came to just below her knees, with a purple strappy top that joined to it. The effect was rather attractive she had to admit. At that point a stylist moved and Lily's eyes fell on...on...

It was him.

James.

Scowling slightly and playing with his costume.

To be honest he probably shouldn't be playing with it because it seemed to be placed incredibly precisely. Like her, James didn't seem to be wearing much at all. A very carefully placed net was knotted around his waist, covering everything that needed covered but allowing his physique to be admired. He seemed to be shimmering and Lily could only assume they'd smothered him in a gold like powder. He looked...well...god-like... Lily struggled to form a coherent thought. His broad shoulders and toned body seemed to be staring right at her and she couldn't look away. How could the scrawny little boy she'd played with for years turn into this? He looked, well...Lily couldn't help but find him remarkably attractive and knew the audience would eat it up and fall in love with him instantly.

As if feeling her gaze, James' eyes shot up, searching through the tributes gathered around him and his gaze locked onto hers. His mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes widened and Lily saw them travelling down her body before snapping up to her face again. They seemed to hold their locked gaze for hours; Lily gulped and pulled at her dress subconsciously. A change came over James' face and suddenly he was scowling at her, his eyes narrowed, his mouth downturned. Unsure how to react to his new development she still found it difficult to tear her eyes away from him, chewing on her lip until...

"What are you drooling over him for Lily, he's obviously not interested" Severus smirked a little and Lily's eyes shot down to the floor, breaking their contact with James.

"I'm not drooling" she hissed at him. Her eyes returned to James without even thinking and found him deep in a passionate conversation with his district partner. She turned away, suddenly finding it too much to bear. Her stomach flipped over several times and she took a few shuddering breaths, made difficult by the tightness of the dress. "I think I might faint in this thing" she muttered, placing her hands on her hips and attempting to catch her breath.

"I think you look utterly wonderful" said Severus, a strange look in his eyes that Lily couldn't quite understand. "You look like you could rip someone's throat out" he grinned, "The Capitol will love it"

Lily caught her lip in her teeth again. She certainly didn't feel wonderful, and she could imagine her family's reaction to the outfit when they saw the broadcast. And if she was being honest, James' reaction to her had shocked her. She didn't know what she'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't that reaction.

She mentally shook herself.

Why was she being so emotionally attached?

They'd have to face each other in the arena soon; there would be no place for sentimentality there.

It seemed that James was already prepared for just that. And frankly that scared her.

"Right," declared Rhyad delightedly, "Oh you both look so fantastic! You're going to knock them dead out there" she paused and then laughed, "Did you hear what I did then? You'll knock them dead?" she laughed, prettily, a feat Lily had never been able to accomplish. When she laughed she tended to snort. Once Rhyad had pulled herself together a little she added, "Come on then, up onto the Chariot! Make your districts proud! Remember this is a very important moment to catch the eyes of sponsors! If you impress them now they're more likely to help you later in the arena!"

Severus climbed up into the carriage and offered his hand to Lily to help her up. Gratefully she took it and allowed him to help her up. With the gargantuan heels she was wearing she needed all the help she could get not to topple over.

She wobbled slightly as she positioned her feet on the floor of the chariot and gripped hold of Severus' arm to steady herself. She noticed a pained sort of look cross his face and let go, using her arms to balance herself. After a few minutes she had found a way to positioning her feet so that the likelihood of her falling over was reduced.

Her gaze travelled several chariots over, brushing over districts one and two who looked amazing, despite some of their brutal appearances. Their costumes complemented that side of them perfectly. Her eyes once again fell onto the District four chariot, where her eyes locked onto James without her even thinking. His back was facing her and she watched his muscles tighten slightly at his neck and arms.

Severus coughed and she glanced over at him, feeling guilty but not sure why. "You might want to focus on the task ahead" he said, "Looking at him is not going to help you win sponsors."

Furious with him for being so judging but also for being slightly right, Lily faced the front, watching the gates open and the trumpet sounds of the anthem began to play.

Without a word spoken to them, the horses of the chariots started moving them forward, at a measured pace. Lily watched and listened as the chariots at the front moved out into the open. She listened for the cheers of the ecstatic crowd and within moment the cries of excitedness and delightedness assaulted her ears.

Three, 4, 5, the carriages rolled out of the gates, equidistant apart and Lily had to admire the skill and training of the horses. They rolled forwards towards the gate. Seven, Eight, 9.

And then they were rolling out into the light of the setting sun. The crowds cheered as they entered into their view. Lily swallowed and stood, arms slightly away from her body, her back straight, shoulders back and put on her best intense eyes, the ones she gave Severus when he was being irritating. Perhaps she could convince them that she could be fierce. She allowed herself a small smile as they rolled down the straight to the applause of the spectators. Some people began shouting out "District Ten!" as they passed and Lily raised a hand in wave. The crowd seemed to love it and her smile stretched. Might as well attempt to make people like her. She heard some cries of "Lily!" from the audience, as they obviously searched the program for their names. Lily found herself a little confused as they called her name. She hadn't expected to make an impression.

But then she caught a glance of herself in one of the screens. And...she had to admit, she looked good. The dark makeup surrounding her eyes made the whites more piercing and made the green jump out. The dress, though shorter and more revealing than she was comfortable with, actually made her look fierce and actually, to her surprise complimented her figure remarkably well. She looked like a dark angel of some sort. She lifted her chin slightly and waved in faux confidence to the crowds. Because though she now knew she looked good, there was nothing stopping her heart beating in her throat at a hundred beats a minute.

If anything it made her even more petrified.

Remarkably Lily kept her balance as the chariot rolled forward and then veered to the left as they reached the inner circle. And then she found herself at a standstill, surrounded by the other tributes, facing the presidential residence where President Riddle stood, waiting pale and distant, like a nightmare waiting for you to fall asleep so it could pull you into its clutches. She watched with bated breath as the anthem played and he stepped forward out of the shadows.

Though not what you would call a beautiful man, he had a striking quality to him that made you want to both watch him and recoil from him at once. The way a snake has brightly coloured scales but a venomous bite. You know better than to be deceived by the exterior.

"Welcome Tributes!" he proclaimed, "We honour you today for your courage, your valour and your sacrifice!" his voice seemed almost snake like in its refined elegance "You remind us of the strength and courage it took to get where we are and our continued commitment to keep it" he paused, the spell he seemed to have cast over everyone holding securely "Your sacrifice in the coming weeks gives us hope and is the reason we, as a nation can continue to grow strong" he finished with a flourish, "May the odds be ever in your favour" and he raised his glass as if to salute them.

The crowd broke into tremendous applause and hysterical screaming as one by one the chariots turned around from where they stood and headed towards the Training Centre.

Where they would have three days to learn all they could, to impress the gamemakers, to give themselves their best chance.

So they might survive.


	7. Chapter 7

As the doors closed behind the last chariot, the prep teams engulfed their teams. Lily and Severus' prep teams and stylists were full of praise for how they handled themselves, babbling on about how marvellous everything had looked. All Lily could think of was how she would stand out against those from the career districts. Without support from sponsors, she'd be dead in the water once in the arena.

But she didn't have time to worry about that now.

Cerus helped her down from chariot and without a word to anyone to ask if it was ok, she grabbed one of her feet, pulled it up by the heel behind her and pulled off the heels one by one with a sigh of relief. Holding them in one hand, she held them over her shoulder and held one of her feet in her free hand, massaging it. She barely took any notice of the noise her team was making or what was going on around her until she felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck.

Someone was watching her.

She glanced up from her poor, swollen foot to find the culprit and her eyes landed on a smirking James. When he saw she'd seen him he muttered something to the girl from his district out of the corner of his mouth and she burst into a fit of laughter, one that James seemed to be struggling not to join in with.

Disgruntled and embarrassed by what had clearly been a joke about her, she felt her face blooming red and so she turned away to face Severus. Having obviously noticed the exchange he merely raised an eyebrow at her with a small quirk of his mouth as if to say "I told you so".

With a face like thunder Lily followed behind her team as they headed towards the elevators that would take them to their apartments. Unfortunately, as there were only a few shuttles,when Lily stepped in she found herself trapped in the enclosed space with Severus, James, The District 4 girl and their prep teams.

A charged silence filled the space and Lily purposely avoided looking at the boy by looking out of the glass sides of the elevator. They shot up several floors, the ground growing smaller below them with each passing second. The speed of it thrilled Lily but even so she gripped the railing at the edge, feeling as if the glass bottom of the elevator would fall out beneath them. They stopped briefly at Level four and the District four team left them. Lily allowed herself to watch as they left and noticed James' head twitch slightly as if he had started to turn his head round in their direction but had thought better of it.

And so Lily watched their backs retreating before the doors slid smoothly shut. And then they were shooting up and up and up. Lily felt like it was never going to stop, that they would keep going all the way to the roof and smash into it. But the car slowed and eventually stopped at Level 10. And then they were in their apartment.

If Lily had thought the train was extravagant, it was nothing compared to the opulence of the area she then found herself in. A large screen took up most of one of the walls but around it were brightly coloured chairs and couches. A bar stood against another, with bowls of fruit atop it for decoration. And up a small set of steps she noticed a glass table surrounded by rounded yellow chairs. It was to this they all proceeded, ready to feast, an excited babble coming from the prep teams as they exclaimed about how they never got to eat as extravagantly as they did when the games were on.

 _Great_ , Lily thought to herself, _Glad my possible death means you get a chance to eat better food._ Her and Severus exchanged glances but followed behind like sheep, taking a seat at the table, in Lily's case with difficulty as she attempted to sit down in her very short, tight dress. She ended up sitting almost sideways on her chair with her legs crossed at the ankle, her thighs clasped together tightly and her feet tucked behind a leg of her chair. Whenever she moved her dress made an embarrassing creak and she wished she could just take it off and go to bed. But instead she had to sit through this feast.

To force herself to eat she thought about the likely hunger she'd be feeling in a few days time and dug in, desperate for the extra layer of padding and staying power the food could give her. A server pressed a glass of something alcoholic; she assumed wine into her hand. She drank and winced a little at the bitter taste but persevered. If there was one thing her mother had taught her, it was good manners and she would not forget those now, even if she could be dead in a matter of days.

Whilst dinner progressed Lily tuned out of the conversation, the heavy food, alcohol and restricted oxygen from her constricted lungs as well as the stress from the last days making her sleepy. She stared distractedly at her plate, swirling her fork through the sweet peas. Had it really only been a day since she'd left her home? She wondered how her family was doing, whether they were shocked at her appearance in the procession or secretly crossing their fingers and praying that it made a difference. Probably both. She blinked and looked up as she noticed a lull in the conversation. She found everyone at the table looking at her intently. She blinked stupidly a few times before Cerus tittered lightly, "I think Lily is a little tired" she simpered. "Perhaps you should go to bed dear, maybe you shouldn't have had the wine"

Though desperate to prove she was made of a higher calibre Lily nodded, said her thanks to the team and proceeded down the corridor where one of the servers...Avox's she recalled belatedly, showed her to her room. Once there she stripped off her dress and sunk into the covers and protection her bed held.

But protection was the last thing she got.

That night terrifying dreams filled her unconscious mind. Her brain picturing all the different scenarios she could be plunged into. She found herself being pecked to death by pink birds with dagger like beaks. She was swept away in a tidal wave, drowning beneath the fearsome waves. She ate a plant she didn't recognise and died curled around her own vomit, clutching at her stomach, her lips blue and skin mottled purple. She found herself chased by wild dogs and chased up a tree only to be attacked by vicious tracker jackers. But that wasn't even the worst. How many times did she watch Severus die, not only at an unseen opponents hand but at her own. How many times did James come flying out of the darkness, sword, dagger, spear or axe in hand, hatred distorting his face as he struck her whilst she cried for mercy as she died. How many times did she find herself holding a knife to his throat, throwing a spear through his chest only to collapse weeping into him as he died, crying for her lost friend, her lost soul, the loss of her humanity.

She woke with a start, hair plastered to her face from sweat. She pushed the damp covers back with a muffled shriek. She crawled off the bed in the dark and curled up in a corner, her hands pressed tightly around her mouth to prevent the screams that were building inside her from coming out and revealing her weakness. She shivered in the cool air and trembled with fear and suppressed emotion. Drops of wetness reached her hands, in a continuous pattern as tears flowed silently from her eyes. She whimpered as she attempted to control her breathing and pull herself back to a reality that wasn't much better than the nightmares she'd left behind. When she felt the screams had been suppressed she shakily stood to her feet and clumsily made her way to the bathroom, where she hastily splashed water on her face and stared at her gaunt and ravaged face in the mirror before slumping onto the floor, the cold sapping the heat of the nightmares from her body. She sat like that for she didn't know how long, until her heart beat had slowed and the tears had mostly dried up. Suddenly feeling the cold she pushed herself up off the floor and wrapped her arms around themselves. She took one last glance in the mirror at herself, and turned out the light, returning to the darkness of her room.

Though her heart beat a little faster as she approached her bed she took several deep breaths before slipping under the now cold covers. She pulled them tight around her, holding onto them tight like an anchor to reality as she slipped back into a restless, but nightmare free sleep.

She woke up the next morning as Rhyad once again rapped on her door to announce the start of another big big excitement filled day. She sat up, noticing an outfit left out for her on her dressing table. She jumped quickly into the shower, delighting in the rejuvenating feeling of the warm water caressing her dried sweat covered skin. When she finally felt clean she got out of the shower and pressed her hand against a plate which sent a current through her, drying her hair and detangling it so it hung beautifully by the sides of her face. Now dry she returned to the room and to the outfit left out for her. A black short sleeved tunic and tight black trousers as well as a black hairband and black training shoes. She slipped the unfamiliar clothes on but was surprised at the flexibility they offered, giving her breathing space. She pulled her hair into a bun at the base of her head and surveyed her appearance in the full length mirror. Overall the effect was very dramatic in its simplicity and was very attractive, but why she needed to look attractive for this day she did not know. But she supposed, if she kept up the harsh appearance of the blackness, maybe she'd be taken seriously as a competitor by the gamemakers during their training sessions.

Now suitably attired she took a breath, determined to hide the weakness from the night before and headed out the door to breakfast, relieved that her face wasn't red and splotchy and that her eyes weren't raw and swollen. Weakness was the last thing she needed to show right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily walked down to the dining room, where an assortment of foods was laid out, and found herself the first there. She grabbed a plate and filled it up with a range of different foods. She sat back at the table, plate loaded with a bugle shaped pastry that flaked apart deliciously, filling her mouth with a warm buttery goodness, a variety of different fruits, juicy, still sizzling sausages, bacon, poached eggs and more along with a bowl of creamy porridge, with a swirl of something golden and sticky in the middle and a sprinkle of cinnamon atop it. As she started to dig into her breakfast, Rhyad entered and filled a plate for herself of mainly fruit and sat down opposite her.

Swallowing a mouthful of eggs Lily asked, "Where's Severus?"

Rhyad smiled at her as she delicately tucked into her food. "Seeing as the two of you wish to be advised separately, I've left him asleep for the time being. I thought we could discuss your strategy first over breakfast and then you can relax before we head down to the training room."

Lily bristled slightly. She needed as much sleep as Severus didn't she? Why was it she was the first to be awoken? But at least she had Rhyad's attention and...for lack of a better word, advice.

"So," Rhyad continued, "The first question is what would you say your strengths are?"

Lily thought for a moment, assessing everything that might be useful in the arena. "I know plants" she said after a moment of chewing thoughtfully, "I know edible plants but also I know how to make poisons" she grimaced slightly, "Both me and Severus do" Rhyad nodded eagerly and she continued, "I think I may be ok at knife throwing, and I may be small but I'm quick." she smiled, "I'm a fast climber and I'm strong for my size" she paused unsure of what else to bring up, "I don't really know what else will be helpful."

Rhyad just nodded, seeming to weigh up some options in her mind, "Would you prefer to be part of an alliance or to go it alone?" she asked

"Alone" Lily said quickly. In an alliance there would always be that nagging at the back of her mind that those people could kill her whilst she slept. No, she was safer alone.

"Ok" Rhyad said after a few minutes of quiet had passed. "Here's what I think. The edible plants thing may be helpful in terms of food in the arena but you don't know what sort of environment you'll be thrown into, so I'd suggest learning some basic snares if you can. The poisons thing can be very useful, all you have to do is come up with a sharpened object with the poison on, get it to enter the other tributes bloodstream and you stand a chance. In terms of your knife throwing, practice it, but don't let people think you're too good once you get the hang of things. We don't want people targeting you straight away. The climbing and swiftness will also be helpful." she paused, "I think for you, you need to spend your time learning some new skills, learn to throw a spear or wield a bow and arrow, something to that affect. It could help you dramatically." she smiled at Lily now over her now empty platter of fruit, "See if you can make a couple of friends, it may come in handy, but watch the others and try and figure out their own strengths and weaknesses." She stood up, "Got it?"

Lily nodded through a mouthful of porridge that slid down her throat smoothly. "Practice new things, watch people, maybe make friends"

"Yes, but avoid showing people how good you might really be"

Lily sighed, "Got it" she said.

"Fantastic!" Rhyad said, "I shall go and wake up Severus and perhaps by the time he's awake you'll be finished with breakfast and be somewhere away from here whilst we discuss his own strategy?" she raised an eyebrow and Lily nodded in agreement. She might as well cooperate. But she didn't like Rhyad's implied notion that she was eating too much. It wasn't her who was going into the arena and may have to live off bark and leaves for days or even weeks!

Lily worked her way through the food slowly but steadily and when she was finished she picked up a bowl of rolls and a bowl of some sort of hot soup. Theses in hand she retreated to her room and sat surrounded by blankets, dipping the rolls into the hot liquid. She tried to process what Rhyad had said to her and formulate a plan for when she got to the training room. But frankly it was the other tributes and being face to face with them that worried her the most.

This was the first time they'd be on a level playing field, where they could eye up the competition and decide who the targets they needed to strike off first were. She certainly wasn't looking forward to being stuck in a room with James Potter distracting her. She hated the fact that he distracted her so. It was a weakness that he or anyone else could exploit, yes, but it was hurting her as well and she couldn't put her finger on why exactly. As she sat eating slowly she thought and decided that maybe it was because he reminded her of everything she had lost, of all the things they might've had.

She remembered her tentatively kissing his cheek that last night. She'd been in love with him she realised, in the way a nine year old girl could love the only boy she really knew. Perhaps that was why she was finding this so difficult. She scoffed out loud without meaning to. Of course it couldn't be because she might have to kill him in a few days on top of all of that! It wasn't that she might have feelings for him still. Was it? How could she? She didn't know him anymore? It was madness.

Yes, maybe he was reasonably attractive now, she thought, her mind drifting back to that outfit he'd been put in the night before, the muscles in his arms and back at once strong, yet lean. She shook her head. That was just another reason why nothing would work out. He was from a career district; he'd probably been trained for this for several years. He'd have no problem with killing her on sight. That just meant she had to stop him seeing her, or kill him first. She gulped and pushed away the leftover food, her appetite suddenly gone.

She sat for a while, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was coming next until at about a quarter to ten Rhyad came knocking at her door, asking if she was ready. Glancing in the mirror and pulling at the fitted clothes and smoothing her hair she exhaled sharply. "I'm coming" she called

Rhyad walked with them to the door of the training centre. And patted them on their shoulders, "Good luck and remember your strategies!" she said with a smile, turning and walking away.

Lily turned to look at Severus, his face hardened, so that it seemed as if she was looking at a chiselled block of granite.

"So, you ready for this?"

He nodded and strode forward without her, pushing open the doors sharply. Lily followed quickly behind him and glanced quickly round the room. The majority of the tributes were already there and had glanced over at their entrance. It was clear that Severus had made an impact with his harsh entrance. In comparison, scuttling behind him, Lily imagined she looked scared and weak so she slowed her pace, straightened her back and lifted her chin before walking to where the other tributes were gathered, waiting for the others to arrive.

Lily glanced around at them all and noticed many of them sizing up the competition already. The crazy haired girl from District Two seemed to be watching her with an amused glint in her eye. Lily was certain she was planning ways to kill her already and she forced herself to hold the stare until a laugh broke her concentration. James was talking with his district partner as well as the boy from District two and they seemed to be joking amiably together. They stood close to a slight boy from District 9 who had scars across his arms and face. He seemed to be smiling a little at the exchange but, the arms wrapped around his chest suggested he didn't feel like he belonged where he did. Lily also noticed a small rather mousey looking boy, she thought he was from District 6, who seemed to be listening into the conversation and hanging on every word the bigger built boys were saying. The girl from District four looked up and saw her watching them. She smiled at Lily. Shocked at the confidence the group was showing Lily returned the smile a little before remembering she might have to kill this girl. The thought wiped the smile clear off her face. As Lily turned her head, she was sure she saw a hint of sadness cross the girls face. But that wasn't possible. She shook herself mentally and turned her attention to the instructor calling them to attention.

"Welcome Tributes to the Training Centre" she said, projecting her voice, as if the room didn't cause it to echo and bounce off the walls anyway. "There are a couple of rules for the next few days. There will be no fighting, challenging or in any way harming another tribute, there will be plenty of time for that in the arena." she glanced over to the tributes from one and two who were already huddled together grinning maniacally. "There are instructors on hand if you wish to practice hand to hand combat. Other than that you are free to visit different stations as per your mentor or escorts instructions. I would recommend not forgetting the basics. The majority of you will not die at the hands of your fellow tributes if you do not prepare. Starvation and dehydration are common killers in the arena, so make sure you're prepared." She gestured to the room overlooking the training room, "The gamemakers will be watching your progress from up there so be sure to work your hardest. Remember they will be the ones scoring you." She clapped her hands. "You're free to go"

At this the career tributes from one and two strode swiftly and confidently towards the largest weapons in the room and began swinging them with ease in an attempt to intimidate the field Lily felt. She ignored them though, and turned to Severus to ask where he was going to go, but he had already left, heading in the direction of those same tributes. Lily stood in shock for a moment until she felt several pairs of eyes on her. The laughing group from earlier were looking at her. Not wanting to make herself stand out too much she strode purposely towards the knot tying instructor, determined to follow Rhyad's instructions and learn some basic snares. The instructor lit up as she approached but Lily still felt eyes on her and, without thinking, looked over her shoulder to where James stood alone, watching her.

Ignoring him decidedly, Lily turned back to the instructor, a smile on her face. "I've heard you might be able to help me in learning a few snares so I might be able to catch dinner!" A friendly manner never hurt anyone she felt, and perhaps if she was nice the instructor might spend extra time with her, teaching her the skills properly that she would need in the arena. Her head turned a little behind her again and watched James join the group that had already formed as they made their way to the edible plant section of the room. Well, at least Lily had an advantage in that area.


End file.
